


Shizuko the Patient who overstayed her welcome

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Doctor Blackjack
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: Blackjack helps another patient however this patient doesn't sound so positive about being discharged almost like she wants to stay with him and pinoco?(Originally written December 23rd 2015)





	1. Shizuko The Mysterious Transfer Student

Shizuko was not like other girls in her town besides the fact she was a British exchange student who lived in Japan and knew the language and rules fluently she would usually wear a mask not a regular mask a special mask one that made her appear happy and confident when really, she was weak depressed and crying on the inside sure she had friends like Chiyoko and Kumiko which were there for her when she needed them though she couldn't hang out with them like other teenagers when she was in classes without her friends she felt like a freak for being and acting so different.  
She couldn't bear to show her the violent true colours of her life she would instead spend her free time at the gym  park, looking at the nature of the gardens and  exercising to get rid of her weight issues whether it exhausted her or not she didn't care if she burned more than the usual amount of calories she wanted to be the strongest smartest person she could be even though she had occasional average test scores it wasn’t until she got a severe throat infection that she realised her weaknesses  
So she attempted to relax which failed her body still showed pain even after shoving down her medication she had a fear of doctors too she didn't want her parents to find out because they had their own problems even if they would sometimes take their anger out on her she just had to deal with it if she questioned one bad thing they did a long argument would follow after one of those arguments made her have a rough panic attack that worsened her throat infection she had enough of being their “puppet” she packed her things and ran off she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing she was just glad to get out of there she thought for a while what she was going to do now.


	2. The Patient that didn't want to leave

she was so confused what side to choose she didn't look where she was going and slipped mildly scraping her right knee that didn't bother at first until her walking decreased in strength she saw a Creole Style cottage recognized who lived there and decided to enter she wandered into the living room and collapsed onto Blackjack’s couch  
Slightly after Midnight Blackjack overheard the mumbles of Shizuko sleeping on his couch and coldly said  
Why would a patient come in the middle of the night and just sleep in my house there must be a reason  
"Doushite Deshou a gamanzuyoi"?  
  
His Mysterious voice was loud enough for Shizuko to awaken  
Oh hi I'm Shizuko,Shizuko Hanamori are you Black Jack sensei?  
   
Yeah, why Blackjack was surprised it was a young girl so he shrugged off the fact he was going to have to treat a patient during the night and just treated her like one of his usual patients  
what seems to be the problem Shizuko Chan?  
   
I  **cough**  have a very **cough**  bad throat infection   
   
I see   I will help you         
OK come on  
   
Shizuko calmly sat on the examination table trying to block out any hints of her anxiety returning  
Blackjack quietly sighed took out a tongue depressor put it on her tongue and asked How does your throat feel with this infection  
Shizuko struggled to answer with her fits of rough coughing and said my throat feels painful and dry it makes it difficult to talk and eat certain foods   
Blackjack handed Shizuko a Inhaler which she took 2 or so puffs out of and said Do you know how the infection happened  
Shizuko started explaining well the day that I felt the pain was a day where I was worried and stressed about my dad who was drunk at the time made me have a panic attack which made it difficult for me to sleep and I was pale and drowsy I was given some pills for it however it hasn't worked at all  
Blackjack started to figure out how the throat infection occurred it was because of her stressing  
Though he was unaware of her inability to relax he said Ah you're stressing. Have you tried to relax?  
   
Shizuko then started to feel very nervous I can't   
I have severe anxiety  
my parents put too much pressure on me  
I worry a lot about my future, grades and social life   
I cry myself to sleep most of the time  
I fake smile sometimes just so I don't sound like a freak among my classmates  
it's difficult for me to relax without feeling pain   
Her anxiety   took its toll as she felt like having another panic attack  
   
Blackjack started to understand why Shizuko was feeling like this  
   
He felt a bit of sympathy for her and lightly patted her head to calm her down  
   
While Shizuko settled down though her depressive emotions were still showing  
All those times she faked a smile telling her friends that she was okay were lies when she started to quietly sob letting her true tears run down her face  
  
Blackjack was surprised he never had a patient who actually cried in front of him before he held his hands out and hugged her closely  
  
Shizuko said Can I stay at your place until I recover  
  
Blackjack simply said Sure  
  
After that Blackjack left the room so he could let Shizuko rest for a while   
she actually felt relaxed for once   
  
Later when Shizuko was done relaxing and was just lounging on the couch in the background she could hear Blackjack's voice and another more child-like Femmine voice  
  
Jun Jun Doushite Arimasu Soko a Shojo Ni uchi Le (Doc Why is there a Young Girl in our House?)  
  
Pinoco Shizuko is a patient and she's going to be staying with us for a while because her currant living conditions are not suitable for someone in her condition   
  
Okay then  
  
Konichiwa I'm Pinoco I hope you enjoy living with us  
Shizuko looked down to see what looked like a petite red headed girl in a yellow and red dress   
Konichiwa Pinoco Chan are you Blackjack's little sister? hehe~  
  
Pinoco then pouted and said "I'm not his little sister I'm a 18 year old woman    
  
Okay Pinoco you've made your point it's time for dinner   
  
Yeah I made Ramen with ham and Chicken  
  
I-itadakimasu *eats*  
  
Blackjack was confused why Shizuko sounded a little anxious before eating  
  
Y-you don't have to always say that before eating Shizuko Chan  
  
Why? how did you know   
  
You speak mostly in english your a foreigner aren't you?  
  
Aye I'm from the UK I was just trying to be polite  
  
Ah, though you shouldn't force yourself you are already a nice person is it something about your parents again?  
  
Yes even though back then at home I was using more Sophisticated and "colourful" vocabulary than other kids my mom thought almost everything that I said when I would raise my voice was "rude" and unladylike it made me so worried and socially awkward especially because I used to be (mind my language) a "Stupid Childish Twat"  
  
I don't think your a twat  I think you've been a good patient so far  
  
really? okay then   
  
////Later///  
  
Shizuko went to bed she slept in a spare room of Blackjack's house the walls were dark pure blue there was a studying desk near the window,a small televison and bookcase it sounded like a sweet little room just for her back at home her old room was more like a closet because her parents would sometimes clutter it with some of their own belongings making it hard to move around luckily that wasn't the case with this room she rested on her bed  
watched some anime on TBS before turning off the light to sleep


	3. Shizuko's Treatment and Recovery (some ecchi)

The Sun shone brightly down at the sea life below and the cheerful Dolphins squeaking in the distance.  
Shizuko tossed and turned at the blinding light near her window closed the windows while trying to get back to sleep cause she hated early mornings.  
  
As soon as she heard the alarm clock she fell off the bed slipped on her sailor fuku forcefully brushed her teeth and dashed out the front door until she realised it was locked no matter how many times she tried to pick the lock open it just remained shut she then noticed Blackjack standing behind her with his hands folded   
  
K-Kuso why can't I open the door Black Jack sensei I don't want to be late for school  
  
"Shizuko you are not going to school today your health is in bad condition and your throat hasn't been fully treated yet you are staying home until you're better enough   
  
Black Jack Sensei it's not *cough* as *sniff* bad as it *cough* was yesterday *hard sneeze*  
  
"Shizuko it'll take a while for you to recover though I'll make sure you get better"  
  
Black Jack then took Shizuko into his Surgery room it looked like the inside of a hospital except it was smaller   
he,used a thermometer and felt her forehead lightly   
  
Your Temperature is quite high Have you taken any pills for your Throat?  
  
Y-yes it used to work though recently it has made me feel like I'm freezing even if I'm in a warm room along with some mild headaches and drowsiness  
  
From the x-ray I took yesterday  it shown that you have some blocked  glands and spots  
  
The Tight Clothing your wearing is rubbing against your skin so I'll have to change you into something more soft  
  
Blackjack untid her shirt,tie and blazer showing just her very short black vest while Shizuko kicked off the shoes and went into the furo room she didn't mind that she was naked because Blackjack was also half naked except he had dark shorts on Shizuko sat  on a small stool near the mirror took some soap washed her skin and relaxed in the tub.Blackjack then rinsed her skin with the shower and after the "furo" was over he rubbed on some spot cream while Shizuko slipped on a softer purple shirt, and grey leggings she felt much more comfortable   
  
she spent most of the day resting on the couch,getting stitches,Tonsel Curing and being bored when she started to recover  
  
Shizuko it's time to take your medicine  
  
When Shizuko peeked into the surgery room and noticed the medium sized syringe Blackjack had in his hands  
she dashed to her room when Blackjack ran into her room and carried her back into the surgery room  
  
This Injection may sting   
  
Umm y-yeah *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*  
  
What's wrong said Blackjack as he paused and put down the syringe  
  
I,I have a fear of needles I was even pushed into getting the illegal swine flu jab by my mother and I sometimes get sore feelings in my arms because of that *sigh*  
  
It's okay you don't have to get it though a needle *gets out a pre prepared fluid packet mixed with water in a cup*  
  
Drink it all up Shizuko maybe I can take to Tom's later  
  
*drinks* is Tom's a Cafe of some sort?  
  
Hai it also serves my favourite ice cream   
  
///////Later////////  
*eating*  Your right Black Jack Sensei, this Ice-cream is delicous*  
  
Konichiwa Shizuko Chan why are you here at Tom's with blackjack?  
  
Oh, Wato San I'm just relaxing here for a while   
  
huh? I've never seen you in Tom's before and I've never seen you with Blackjack before  
  
She's a patient Chiyoko she's here with me because her current family situation  is difficult for her to deal with   
  
Okay then Sayonara~  
  
I,I just remembered something Blackjack the school dance is coming up soon I usually don't like going because I don't have anyone to go with however this year I'd like you to take me to the dance  
  
Blackjack blushed bright red at this question and quietly said yes  
  
The Night of the Dance soon came Shizuko was in a long midnight blue dress and Blackjack was wearing his  best tuxedo and they danced the night away Shizuko actually felt like she was enjoying herself   
  
  
Blackjack why are you so kind to me?  
  
I-it's because w-when I was young I lost my mom in a accident that gave me these stitches while my careless dad ran off to china with a lover of his with most of my patients they have had caring parents and the fact that your parents didn't trust you and yelled at you it just makes me angry that they could do that *sniff* look at me saying this when I don't even have my own parents anymore   
  
Shizuko felt suprised and saddened to hear this so she tried to comfort Blackjack  
  
"It's okay Sensei your a smart,likeable,strong person  just because your a orphan doesn't mean your not   
suddenly Blackjack shushed her and said calmly   
  
"Life's tragedies can be very depressing and I've been that way for a long time do you want to become mine  
  
  
Whaaa? Black Jack are you serious   
  
Hai I am serious would you like to watch a movie later  
  
Sure~  
  
///////Later///////  
  
Shizuko was on the couch next to Blackjack watching Lupid the third   
she was enjoying herself and so was Blackjack she was able to relax and Blackjack was able to have fun for once  
soon when it was time for bed Blackjack cuddled her for a while before lights out


	4. Background Information

In Tokyo in a Cherole style house near a seaside cliff lives a Doctor called Kuro Hazama or Blackjack his "Daughter" Pinoco his Dog Largo and Shizuko the new member of his family  
  
Kuro Hazama is one of the Best Doctors in all of Japan it is said he has "godlike operating skills" however he is not perfect he can be quite cold at times and his fees for operations are very expensive from 1000 yen to 1000,000 yen  
while he has some male friends  he has a soft spot for females  
especially his mother before she died when she was trying to save him from a explosion  
and his "Daughter" Pinoco a rare type of Siamese twin who was rejected from her Older Sister who was one of patients she was later raised by Blackjack and became his so called "wife" at least that's what Pinoco thinks.However her condition is special because even though she is technically 18 years old she looks like 5 year old child since her condition prevented her from having a body of her own Blackjack built a human like exo skeleton body just for her   
she does most of the housework,is in charge while Blackjack is out and acts as Blackjack's assistant sometimes  
Largo is a dog Pinoco adopted  
  
Shizuko a foreigner from the UK she is new to Blackjack's place she has some issues with her family and health  
she is staying with Blackjack and Pinocco


	5. Karte NG (AU!)

The One where Pinoco Slides down on the side of the car where Blackjack was trying to fix the engine  
  
Shizuko:Eh? *gets out of the car*  
Pinoco:*laughs*  
Shizuko:Huh?  
Blackjack:Ah! get the car hood off of me >.<  
Shizuko: Blackjack?  *lifts hood open*  
Blackjack: *vein in his head*  
Shizuko: Sorry about that  
  
  
The One where Wato san was in a swimsuit  
Chiyoko Wato *embarrassed*:Ahhhhh!  
Shizuko:what the hell happened   
Production People:Bahahahahaha  
Shizuko:what why are you looking at me like that?  
Shizuko *wearing a idol group dress*:I'll KILL YOU


	6. The Puppet with broken strings who Escaped her Puppet Master and Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuko's parents cause drama

Shizuko was in her room resting until she had a hallocination she heard the windows smashing and certain foodsteps creaking  
from the flick of a light switch it was her Parents except they looked more like serial killers out of a horror movie  
from their facial expressions it was a shock to her and she went nuts   
 

  
Shizuko felt like she was goner until Pinoco overheard the noise and alerted Blackjack about it   
when he noticed Shizuko laying motionless on the floor of her room bleeding heavily covered in Gashes,Bruises and Scars  
  
SHIZUKO!   
  
Blackjack  rushed Shizuko to the hospital,operated on her and then let her rest  
 later on he visited her to see if she had regained conciseness   
  
she sighed sadly  
  
" **cough**   **cough**   w-why did that have to happen why can't I go one day without becoming their punching bag puppet  
  
because of her severe injuries she had to get the IV through a Injection even though Blackjack was hesitant to do so because of Shizuko's Trypanophobia he took the small syringe without a needle and squeezed it onto her arm lightly   
  
Shizuko sobbed quietly not just because of her reaction to the pain also because of what happened   
  
 I-Itai,I-Itai  Itai Itai Itai I hate injections and I hate oka san and otoo san  
  
she then calmed down and said to Blackjack  
  
Y-you have been the only one w-who actually understands me, and has let me be free for the first time ever I-I love you Kuro Hazama~ "  
  
Blackjack blushed bright red when he overheard footsteps coming from Shizuko's parents who had just arrived   
  
Don't worry Shizuko I'll deal with them   
  
Blackjack walked up to them and yelled at the top of his Voice  
  
"How Could you!!! Why couldn't you let her be a free teenager why didn't you trust her what did she ever do to you? she did exactly what you told her to do because she's not your daughter she's your puppet you never even let her make her own choices you choose for her you think she can't fit into the adult world  Well I think she can fit into the adult world you were just too worried and overprotective of her!"  
  
Do you know how far she would go to please you so you could give her freedom she overworked herself because of you she pushed herself too hard because of you and she almost died because of you!  
  
you call her a excuse for a daughter I call you a excuse for Parents   
  
She wasn't ready for the real world she was stupid of course we couldn't trust her   
so she was not grateful for it we chose for her so that she wouldn't fuck up in the future   
really she overworked herself what about us we worked hard too and that would have happened anyway due to her poor diet  
  
Kuro Hazama was shocked at what they said  
  
"So? you could have at least helped her to prepare for the adult world instead of making  her mimic you or not making her grow up at all  
  
How Dare you call your own daughter stupid she's a kid all kids learn from their mistakes why can't you accept that she's not supposed to be Einstein *sigh*  
  
If you can't trust her how can she trust you if you keep ignoring her and insulting her like that  
  
I've talked with Shizuko she is grateful but those material objects were just excuses and distractions you made for her to forget about your negatives and just so happened that when she grew up she found out and called you out for it how is that ungrateful?  
  
Why didn't you ask for her opinion on all this oh yeah because you think she's too stupid   
  
Again I've talked to Shizuko about this and is fully aware of what you do for her but do you do the same I don't think so considering she almost died and as her doctor I will decide her diet from now on   
  
Blackjack then walked back to Shizuko's room where Shizuko was shivering slightly   
  
Blackjack held her close   
  
It's all over Shizuko you don't have to worry about them anymore you'll be living with me and Pinoco now permanently   
  
Shizuko was a bit surprised about this but she attempted a small faint smile    
  
you are my patient Shizuko and as your doctor I have to care for you while your parents did care once times changed and they also changed and as I age I will also change but my love for you will never change   
and you also have Pinoco who will be like your sister   
  
It is time for you to forget the past and focus on the future beyond   
  
Now I'm going to take you home ^-^  
  
*Later*  
Pinoco can I have more chicken please?  
Hai Shizuko Nee chan   
Eh? Pinoco why are you calling me sister?  
Because you are a way better sister than my sister   
she didn't want anything to do with me   
it's ok Pinoco I know what that was like I try my best to be a great sister  
Yay Shizuko Nee chan how about some tickling  
Ahahahaha Pinoco stop it ahahahahaha Pinoco seriously   
(wow it's been along time since I've laughed that hard I feel very grateful for having Blackjack and Pinoco in my life  
^^  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=4O65JoZv...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4O65JoZvRNk)  
  
  
(Karte NG)  
  
mmmm this dinner is delicous   
*burp*  
hehe who did that?  
I didn't burp Largo you rude dog  
*covers mouth* Summimasen   
So it was JunJun burping hahahahahaha  
hehehe heh


End file.
